


Fanfiction Cover and Fic Recommendation - Twinsarein

by ctbn60



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Smallville
Genre: M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Fanfiction Cover and Fic Recommendation - Twinsarein

I've known Twinsarein for a while now and she does amazing writing. She did very well in the SV awards and I did a few banners for her wins. If you have a chance take a look at her work. You will be very happy you did.

##  [Twinsarein 2012 Master List - in progress](http://twinsarein.livejournal.com/)

[](http://i578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/Twinsarein_Notaboyscout.jpg) | [](http://i578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/tooltime.jpg)  
---|---  
[](http://i578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/priceless.jpg) | [](http://i578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/Learning_Curve.jpg)  
[](http://i578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/Curtains.jpg) | [](http://i578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/1-MAINDUMBOSFEATHER.jpg)  
  
  


Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, their respective creators do. I'm just playing with them for a while. This is just for fun no infringement is intended. I do not, in any way, profit from the artwork created here by manipulation. All creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

Images: are all copyrighted by their respective artists I make no claim to them whatsoever. They give us lovely images and this is only meant as a tribute to their amazing work.  The finished fan fiction cover, icon, artwork, composition however is my own design.  Check my resource page for links to layers and textures that were possibly used.  The final image is only a comp.

 


End file.
